


Sincerely, Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Deserves Better, M/M, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically 'Sincerely, Me' written like a story.//I wrote this instead of working on my Frerard fic I-
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Kudos: 6





	Sincerely, Me

_"Dear Evan Hansen, we've been way too out of touch. Things have been crazy, and it sucks that we don't talk that much. But I should tell you that I think of you each night; I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight-"_  
  
"Why would you write that?" I snap, annoyed at Jared's immaturity.  
  
He laughs loudly. "I'm just trying to tell the truth."

"This needs to be perfect. These emails have to prove that we were actually friends. Just- I'll do it." I snatch the laptop from his hands.  
  
 _"I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard-"_  
  
"Hard?"  
  
 _"Has been bad-"_  
  
"Bad?"  
  
 _"Has been rough-"_  
  
"Kinky!"  
  
 _"And I miss talking about life, and other stuff-"_  
  
"Very specific," Jared observes, nodding his head like a disapproving mother.  
  
"Shut up!" I exclaim.  
  
 _"I like my parents-"_  
  
"Who says that?" he asks incredulously.

I roll my eyes.  
  
 _"I love my parents, but each day's another fight. If I stop smoking drugs, then everything might be alright-"_  
  
 _"_ Smoking drugs?" I hear him click his tongue.  
  
 _"_ Just fix it!" I tell him hurriedly, practically throwing the laptop at him.  
  
 _"If I stop smoking crack-"_  
  
"Crack?!" I screech.  
  
 _"If I stop smoking pot, then everything might be alright. I'll take your advice, I'll try to be more nice. I'll turn it around, wait and see!"_  
  
 _"'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention! It's easy to change if you give it your attention! All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be! Sincerely, me!"_  
  
"Are we done yet?" he groans.  
  
I sigh. "Well I can't just give them one email. I want to show that I was, like, a good friend, you know?"  
  
"Oh my god-"  
  
 _"Dear Connor Murphy, yes, I also miss our talks. Stop doing drugs, just try to take deep breaths, and go on walks-"_  
  
"No," he interrupts.  
  
 _"I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees-"_  
  
"No!"  
  
 _"You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise-"_  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
 _"Dude, I'm proud of you! Just keep pushing through! You're turning around, I can see!"_  
  
 _"Just wait and see!"_  
  
 _"'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention! It's easy to change if you give it your attention! All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be! Sincerely, me!"_  
  
"My sister's hot-"  
  
"What the hell!" I shout out of surprise.  
  
I think he's smirking. "My bad."  
  
 _"Dear Evan Hansen, thanks for every note you send!"_

 _"Dear Connor Murphy, I'm just glad to be your friend!"_  
  
 _"Our friendship goes beyond your average kind of bond-"_  
  
 _"_ But not because we're gay," I say quickly, feeling the need to confirm it, but I still hear Jared laughing. I roll my eyes.  
  
 _"No, not because we're gay!"_  
  
 _"We're close, but not that way! The only man that I love is my dad-"_  
  
 _"Well anyway!"_  
  
 _"You're getting better every day!"_

_"I'm getting better every day!"_   
  
_"You're getting better every day!"_   
  
_"'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention! It's easy to change if you give it your attention! All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be! Sincerely-"_   
  
_"Miss you dearly!"_   
  
_"Sincerely, me!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it kinda fizzled at the end :/  
> I'm kinda sad right now though :<


End file.
